


picture perfect

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Staring back at him from the mirror is their own reflections, and Keith realises what Shirowants.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> title from beg for it by iggy azalea

“Keith,” Shiro says suddenly, pulling back from where he'd been marking up Keith's neck, and Keith moans at the loss, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on Shiro's hair. He quickly stops complaining when Shiro slots their hips together, feeling how hard Shiro is against him, mouth going dry, but Shiro doesn't move. “I want to try something.”  
  
“Okay,” Keith says, somewhat puzzled, and his frown only deepens as Shiro gets up and then off the bed entirely. He watches Shiro shuck off his boxers, swelling with anticipation at the way Shiro's cock stands straight up against his belly, hard and curved and making his mouth water.   
  
“Come here,” Shiro says next, and Keith's even more confused, letting Shiro strip him of his boxers and moaning as Shiro presses a kiss to the head of his cock, but Shiro doesn't linger, instead moving to sit on the very edge of the bed, legs apart and drawing Keith's gaze to the strong muscles of his thighs.   
  
He pats his leg, and Keith stares.   
  
When he gets close enough, Shiro puts his hands on his hips and spins Keith, pulling him down into his lap. Shiro's cock rubs against Keith's ass, teasing, and he gasps, letting Shiro shift until they're exactly how he wants them.   
  
Keith's legs are spread wide, hooked over Shiro's own, back arched somewhat to keep himself pressed to Shiro, and with very little balance aside from Shiro's arm around his chest holding him up.   
  
No leverage at all, Keith realises, and the thought makes him flush.   
  
“There,” Shiro says softly, his other hand rubbing circles into Keith's thigh, and when Keith glances up he sucks in a breath.   
  
Staring back at him in the mirror is their own reflections, and Keith realises what Shiro  _wants_.   
  
“You want to watch?” he teases, and there's a shadow of a smirk on Shiro's face as he hooks his chin over Keith's shoulder, but Keith quickly loses his playful expression when Shiro tugs experimentally, lifting Keith's thigh.   
  
“Hold yourself open for me,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith flushes hot, gripping under his knee and pulling it up and to the side, close enough to his chest that he feels the strain in his thigh, completely pulled open and bared to Shiro's hungry gaze in the mirror.   
  
Shiro stretches a little to reach where they'd tossed the lube earlier, and Keith's gaze fixes on the flexing muscles of his arm, making his heart race as Shiro flicks the cap open and squeezes some onto his fingers.   
  
Keith already feels overwhelmed, going hot all over as Shiro traces down his inner thigh and rubs over the tight furl of his hole. He squeezes his eyes shut, and Shiro hums in disappointment and whispers, “Open your eyes.”  
  
When Keith does, it's to watch Shiro rub in tighter and tighter circles until he's pressing the tip of his finger inside Keith, and Keith's legs spread wider just to feel it, to  _see_  Shiro's face as he slides his finger into tight heat,  _watching_  Shiro’s finger disappear inside him, again and again until he can’t take it anymore.   
  
Keith's head tips back onto Shiro's shoulder, gasping as Shiro works him open, widening his circles until he gives a second finger, and Keith bites his lip hard, unable to banish the image of Shiro’s fingers inside him, stretching him open and slipping in and out and Keith clenches involuntarily around him, hearing Shiro’s low moan in his ear.   
  
It's true that it’s easy for Shiro to get him worked up -  _so_  easy, the way he gets Keith panting and squirming in his lap with hardly anything at all – but it’s so much more overwhelming like this, where Keith knows that if he looks he’ll see his own flushed, helpless face; see Shiro biting his lip in concentration and watching Keith, too; watching the curl of his fingers inside him, watching Keith’s thighs tremble and his eyes squeezing shut.   
  
When he does open his eyes again, Shiro’s eyes are fixed on his, heady and  _wanting_ , and heat curls suddenly in his belly, forcing a moan from his throat that comes out as a hiccup because he’s so close and if Shiro would just move, just a little, just a little more -   
  
“No,” Shiro murmurs, in tune with Keith as always, voice so soft and words so cruel, and Keith moans in frustration as Shiro withdraws his fingers and squeezes the base of Keith’s cock instead, a warning. “You’re going to watch yourself come on my cock.”   
  
He waits, and Keith squirms.   
  
“Yes,” he says eventually, giving in.   
  
“Good,” Shiro says, and gives him three fingers.   
  
“ _Shiro_  - “   
  
“Keep your head up,” Shiro says sharply when Keith starts to droop, and it's an effort but he manages it, turning red all over again seeing the way his eyes are glazed over, mouth open and moaning helplessly.   
  
Shiro curls his fingers suddenly and Keith squeezes his eyes shut as Shiro finds his prostate, mercilessly rubbing over it until Keith can't help gasping, “Shiro, please – “  
  
“What do you want?” Shiro asks softly, and he returns to circling his fingers, testing the stretch and making Keith hot all over.   
  
“I - I want,” Keith stammers, and he can't do it, he can't, especially when Shiro grabs his ass with his metal hand and spreads him open, watching his fingers inside Keith, and Keith can see his half-smirk in the mirror and thinks he might die.   
  
“You have to ask, baby,” Shiro says, and when their eyes meet Keith flushes helplessly all the way through. He doesn't know how he'll be able to last like this, making eye contact with Shiro as he fucks him, watching himself in the mirror as he moans and writhes and begs for Shiro's cock. The thought of it is embarrassing, but thrilling too - knowing Shiro wants to  _watch_ , see all of Keith as he ruins him.   
  
“Fuck me,” Keith says, tone impatient but curling up in embarrassment at saying the words out loud. “Please - I need it, I need you.”  
  
Shiro kisses his temple, and it’s such a sweet gesture Keith blushes even harder, noticing for the first time the flush on Shiro’s cheeks too. He can feel Shiro hard against his back, cock slipping between his cheeks and drooling pre-come there, and Keith already feels filthy with it.   
  
“Come on,” he says, because Shiro’s hesitating now, fingers flexing on Keith’s waist and poised to lift him – and sit him down on it, Keith thinks headily – and Keith’s a little nervous, heat going to his head and still stupidly paranoid he’s going to come the second he sees Shiro’s cock buried inside him, but he  _wants_  it.   
  
And it was Shiro’s suggestion, which means he was definitely thinking about this for days before he actually proposed it.   
  
Keith rolls his hips, grinding down against Shiro’s cock and relishing the sharp gasp in his ear, and he grins at Shiro in the mirror when Shiro mutters, “You’re going to be the death of me.”   
  
He stops smiling when Shiro’s grip tightens, shifting one hand to Keith’s ass and keeping the other on his waist, lifting Keith so easily in the air that Keith feels dizzy with his strength, and then Shiro’s lowering him, letting go so Keith can sit down at his own pace. Keith’s eyes are on his legs, hooked over Shiro’s and quivering as he sits down  _slowly_ , but Shiro’s fingers suddenly find his chin and tip it up, forcing Keith to make eye contact with his reflection.   
  
He’s gasping when Shiro bottoms out, staring at his own glazed-over eyes and vaguely aware of heat sliding through him slow as molasses as Shiro murmurs praise in his ear, stroking down his chest and thighs and whispering, “Look at you, so good for me, baby.”   
  
“Fuck,” Keith pants, and Shiro scratches lightly at his ribs, making him shiver with a sense that isn’t quite ticklishness and clenching helplessly around Shiro again, “Shiro, move – “   
  
But Shiro doesn’t, and Keith’s quite prepared to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock with or without his help, but Shiro’s hand goes suddenly to his stomach, thumb rubbing a quick circle before he says, “Can you see that?”   
  
Keith’s frustrated and full and needs to move, but all the breath is stolen from his lungs when he realises he can  _see_  Shiro’s cock inside him, a bump on his lower belly that moves when Shiro does, and it makes Keith go hot all over, burning hotter still when he sees Shiro’s expression, heated and awed as he cups Keith’s stomach and starts fucking him properly, forcing moans from both of them as Shiro thrusts into tight heat and Keith arches his back.   
  
He doesn’t know where to look, what to think – with his own obscene reflection staring blurrily back at him from the mirror; Shiro’s cock splitting him in two, so  _full_ ; the slight protrusion of his belly that’s Shiro’s cock  _inside of him_ ; Shiro’s face, flushed and hot and his gaze fixed on Keith, spanning his face and the blush spilling down his chest and his cock hard against his stomach and the point where they’re connected, visible through the indecent spread of Keith’s legs.   
  
Keith doesn’t often get shy with Shiro anymore, but it’s hard, watching Shiro watch him, watching  _himself_.   
  
Shiro's palms are flat on Keith's thighs, spreading them wide, and Keith's arching to get a hand behind him in Shiro's hair, stretching his torso and making his stomach contract and it looks obscene, moved helplessly with every thrust as Shiro fucks him, bouncing Keith in his lap and supporting him as though he weighs nothing at all.   
  
“Fuck, look at you,” Shiro gasps, and Keith tries hard to keep his head up, to look into Shiro’s eyes and see the heat there as his gaze wanders Keith’s body. “Look at you, taking my cock so well,” Shiro continues, voice a low purr in Keith’s ear, and Keith flushes hot, eyes helplessly dipping to watch where Shiro’s thrusting in and out of him, a pounding rhythm he can feel in his  _teeth_.   
  
Shiro shifts under him, shifts his grip on Keith's hips and moves him, and Keith realises too late what Shiro is doing and cries out, voice breaking with it as Shiro finds his prostate and thrusts relentlessly against it. Keith's toppling, overwhelmed and so close and unable to keep himself upright, leaning hard on Shiro's arm around his chest and letting his head drop forward, panting, trying to catch his breath but it's impossible with the snap of Shiro's hips and moaning in his ear.   
  
“No,” Shiro says suddenly, firmly, arm shifting around Keith's stomach instead and fucking Keith with no leverage, thighs probably screaming with the effort, and Keith sucks in a hurried breath as Shiro's hand comes to his throat.   
  
“Shiro,” he breathes, and Shiro bites his lip.   
  
It's only light, the barest pressure forcing Keith's head up, forcing him to look in the mirror again, but Keith feels overwhelmed; Shiro's hand is so big on,  _around_  his throat and Keith's breathing picks up as pleasure coils tight in his belly, gaze darting between his own eyes and Shiro's and how he's so vulnerable and yet so  _safe_.   
  
He can hear himself starting to whimper, and he's breathless despite Shiro exerting no pressure, caught up in his own glazed-over eyes and Shiro's raw noises in his ear, knowing Shiro's coming apart just like he is. Shiro's growl of, “I want you to watch,” is rough and awed all at once and Keith comes untouched, crying out and bucking against Shiro's grip, against the arm that tightens as Shiro keeps fucking him, against the hand pressed to his throat.   
  
Shiro moans at the sight, teeth sinking into his bottom lip; his hips are stuttering, losing their rhythm and Keith clenches around him, watching Shiro's face intently and making sure Shiro's looking at him when he moans, purposefully loud and broken and eyes heavy-lidded.   
  
“Come on, Takashi,” he breathes, “I want to see you come for me,” and Shiro's face crumples and his hips jerk and he comes, rhythm stuttering and stilling and finally letting Keith slump down, exhausted, chest flushed red and heaving. Shiro's grip on him is painfully tight, but it eases as Keith slides a hand into his hair, tugging Shiro down for a kiss, uncomfortable angle doing nothing to dispel him.   
  
It's a moment before Shiro begins to shift, hands on Keith's hips lifting him until he can slip out, pulling a whine from both of them, and Keith stumbles up out of his lap. His legs are trembling so hard he can't stand, and so he topples back onto the bed, hearing a muffled laugh as Shiro rubs his back.   
  
“Oh my  _God_ ,” he says vaguely, and it's the last thing he says for a long time.   
  
Later, when they're settled in bed, tucked under the covers and sneaking glances at the mirror stood innocently to the side, Keith murmurs, “I didn't take you for a voyeur.”  
  
Shiro's smile is a little dark and makes Keith's stomach flip over. “You liked it,” he says lazily.   
  
Keith's gaze drops, his mind caught on the image of Shiro's cock inside him, visible and tangible and taking his breath away, but he rolls his eyes for Shiro's sake. “Mm,” he says noncommittally, and grins at the mock-offended expression Shiro shoots him.   
  
“Oh?” Shiro asks next, and Keith can't help his heart beating a little faster as Shiro touches his jaw, neck, his fluttering pulse. “I suppose I'll have to convince you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
